Querido, Santa Claus
by SsArroz-ricanela77Ss
Summary: Neji queria algo para navidad...pero no un pedazo de carbon...llamado UCHIHA SASUKE.


**Querido, Santa Claus...**

**.**

**Autora:**

**Arroz-Ricanela**

**.**

_"Bendita sea la fecha que une a todo al mundoen una conspiracion de amor._"

_**Hamilton Wright Mabi.**_

_**.**_

**Capitulo Uno:**

**Los niños malos, reciben...carbon...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sujetaba su cafe del lado izquierdo. El otro sostenia el chocolate del lado derecho. Y ambos subian al mismo autobus, pero se mantenian lo mas lejos posible del uno al otro. El contacto visual siempre era una guerra de pedumbre, para demostrar quien era el mas capacitado para ganar. Esa era su rivalidad desde que habian entrado a la misma secundaria. No se dirijian la palabra, mas que para insultarse. Naturalmente ambos terminaban empatando en esa pelea.

Su bufanda lo cubria del frio, rozando su blanca piel. La gente tendia a mirarlo con curiosidad cuando llevaba cafe en los veranos, pero en temporada de frio, el joven podria tranquilamente beber el delicioso cafe en el autobus. Se aseguraba de subirse al ultimo, para evadir las molestas chicas que a veces trataban de sentarse a su lado. Tenia que cargar con los molestos gritos de ellas en la escuela, y eso era mas que suficiente para el. Pero, si de problemas hablamos. Uzumaki Naruto, su pareja de ciencia era la peor turbulencia-Su ridiculo caracter habian distraido al pelinegrodurante toda la semana-, Con el resultado de que su proyecto nisiquiera formara un resumen.

Decidio que el mismo acabaria el proyecto. El trabajar con un mono de cabellos rubio lo atrasaria en sus calificaciones. Eso era lo ultimo que el buscaba. Sus calificaciones y los deportes lo estaban ahogando de estres. Habia trabajado tan duro para tener cinco minutos para el mismo. Pero, para nada habia funcionado siquiera el formalario que habia creado.

Sus ojos negros observaban a la figura delante suyo. Un joven con el cabellos atado bebia lentamente su cafe, mientras escuchaba a una chica de cabellos cafes, con un peinado bastante particular. El Hyuuga era como el idolo de la chica que gustaba practicar artes marciales. La chica llamada Tenten, se setaria a su lado cada vez que la oportunidad apareciera. Mientras que Neji simplemente escucharia a las palabras de aquella joven, respondiendo con sonrisas o frases cortas.

-Teme!-

Sasuke volteo al oir una molesta voz sobre su oreja. El Uzumaki tenia la mala mania de aparecer de la nada, haciendo sonidos fuertes en la oreja del pelinegro, casi rompiendo sus sentidos auditorio. Sasuke trataba de no matar al rubio, pero el deseo de hacerlo nunca se iba. Mas nunca le bastaba al rubio decir estupideses, haciendo que Sasuke se irritara mas. A el no le importaba si Naruto habia recibido una carta por parte de Sakura, o si un perro se hubiese robado las plantufas. El simplemente no aguantaba la ridicules por parte de su molesto amigo.

-Por que no llamaste ayer?!- Naruto se quejo, -Quedamos en acabar el proyecto juntos!-

-Idiota...- Sasuke fruncio, mientras tocaba la punta de su nariz en signo de irritacion.-Termine el proyecto yo solo. Tu ayuda no es nada necesaria. Terminarias destruyendo el proyecto de todos modos...-

Naruto comenzo a gritar, insultando a Sasuke de la manera mas fuerte posible. El pelinegro cerro sus ojos, mientras contaba numeros dentro de su cabeza, para evitar matar al rubio que se encontraba a su lado. El chico hizo contacto visual con el chico del asiento delantero, quien volteo para mirar el ridiculo que Naruto provocaba. En cuanto el chico de ojos perla miro fijamente al Uchiha, su expresion cambio a una de rivalidad. Haciendo que Sasuke sonriera levemente.

La pelea de insultos comenzaba de esa .

-No sabia que tubieras una acosadora, Hyuuga.- Tenten se sonrojo al escuchar el comentario del Uchiha, quien parecia no haber terminado. -Es...intrigante. Por que me parece dificil comprender como es que una chica como ella, sintiera atraccion hacia alguien tan antipatico como tu.-

-Dice el bastardo que tubo dos novias al mismo tiempo...-

Naruto comenzo a reir al mirar la cara de Sasuke. La cual se torno en furia. Ambos jovenes se pararon de su asiento, mirandose cara a cara. Lo mas probable era de que uno de ellos terminara con un moreton en un ojo. Peleas fisicas habian pasado mas frequentemente. Neji sabia que comentarios tan serios como esos provocaban al Uchiha, pero su orgullo era mucho mas importante que los sentimientos de otros. El Uchiha era tan solo un rival mas en su lista.

Sasuke tomo por el cuello al Hyuuga, quien hizo lo mismo. Ambos estaban tan cerca que sus narices etaban a tan solo un centimetro de tocarse. El romper el contacto visual significaba signo de que uno de los dos comenzaria la pelea. Lo cual exitaba a mas de uno de los estudiantes que usualmente subian el mismo autobus. Pero, esta vez el energico Rock Lee habia mas que cambiado la situacion de violencia y sangre. Todo gracias al 'poder de la juventud'.

-Yosh! Una pelea entre dos genios!- Lee levanto el puño,-Esto es una gran forma de demonstrar el poder de la juventd!-

Neji sintio un fuerte dolor en la nuca. El puño que Rock Lee habia levantado por la exictacion de ver una pelea entre genios, accidentalmente habia golpeado a Neji en su nuca. Provocando que Neji moviera la cabeza fuertemente hacia el frente. Causando contacto con el Uchiha. Ambos sintieron un fuerte dolor en sus labios, al chocar el uno con el otro bruscamente. Era como experimentar deja vu para el Uchiha...

Neji separo los labios de ambos rapidamente, tapando su boca en humillacion. Sasuke miro fuera de la ventana.

"Maldito seas Lee!" Neji miro el suelo mordiendo sus labios, "Tu, y tu estupido poder de la juventud..."

Ambos jovenes se miraron el uno al otro, y hicieron cara de asco. Todos los alumnos y pasajeros comenzaron a reir, provocando que la atmosfera de violencia se desaciera. Neji regreso a su asiento cubriendo su cara con su libro de Literatura. Sasuke por su parte le dio una mirada de advertencia a Naruto, por si el rubio trataba de hacer un comentario estupido sobre lo sucedido. Su reputacion de haber besado por accidente al Uzumaki cuando iban en primaria era parte del pasado. Pero al parecer a su mala suerte le gustaba repetir los peores momentos de su vida...

* * *

Los labios de Neji dolian aun. El hielo que Tenten le habia ofrecido no borraba el dolor de los labios, y mucho menos el mal recuerdo.

-Neji-kun...- Tenten sonrio, -Te sigue doliendo?-

-No, estoy bien. Gracias.-

Neji habia llegado al salon antes de que lo esperado, mientras sobaba el dolor de sus labios. Habia comenzado a sobar el labio inferior. Justo cuando escucho la voz familiar de Naruto, el joven de cabellos cafes levanto su vista a la entrada del salon. Sasuke Uchiha entro, sobando sus labios del mismo modo que Neji. Ambos se miraron, y sin pensarlo dos veces, ambos se dieron una mirada de frialdad. Lo cual significaba que el momento humillante no les habia afectado para nada.

Neji maldijo la existencia del Uchiha, al igual que la energia de Lee. Prometio nunca mas volver a pelear en un autobus.

-Bien, chicos...- Iruka sonrio a su clase. -Como saben la navidad esta a la vuelta de la esquina!-

-Enserio!?- Naruto y Kiba se pararon de sus asientos, mirando a Iruka como si el estubiese disfrasado de Santa Claus.

-Es solo un decir!- El profesor limpio su garganta y ignoro a sus molestos estudiantes.-Y como cada año, tendremos nuestro regalo de intercambio. Todos seran participantes. Y si no llegan a coperar, ese(a) estudiante seran suspendidos y tendran un cero como calificacion por el medio-semenstre. Cada uno sacara un papelito de aquel sombrero que llene de todos los nombres de este salon. No habra cambio, apuntare a quien le tiene que dar y no habra cambio!-

Ambos rivales se acercaron para tomar su papel. Momentariamente sacaron los papeles y los abrieron...Neji miro molesto el nombre que sostenia, mientras que Sasuke no pudo evitar el suspiro de enojo. .Ironia.

-Uchiha, apuesto que te gusta el carbon...- Neji dijo mirando el papel que sostenia.-Es tan negro como tu corazon...-

-Apuesto a que tu tambien quieres carbon como regalo...- Sasuke hizo una mueca.-Es tan negro como tu alma...-

Al terminar la escuela Neji tomo un taxi de regreso a casa. Se relajo en su asiento y saco algunos libros de su mochila, notando un objecto particular en su mochila. Un objecto envuelto con papel navideno, amarrado con un liston rojo. Tenia una etiqueta donde estaba escrito 'De Sasuke, para Hyuuga Neji...'...El joven abrio la envoltura, para encontrarse con un pedazo oscuro y frio de...carbon...

-Tsk...-Neji sonrio.-Bastardo...-

Sasuke miro la caja que habia encontrado en su mochila...En cuanto abrio la caja se encontro con un pedazo gigante de carbon, y una nota por parte del Hyuuga. La nota estaba perfectamente escita en letras cursivas, y un dibujo de un Santa Claus riendo el tipico 'Jo jo jo'...Sasuke guardo la nota en su bolsillo y puso el pedazo de carbon sobre su buro. Hizo una mueca y miro el pedazo de carbon con picardia.

-Hn...- Sonrio el Uchiha,-Feliz casi Navidad, Bastardo...Me las vas a pagar...-

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**Lo del carbon me dio risa XD ambos se lo merecen, asi que decidi darles lo mismo. No son buenos despues de todo. Este va a hacer un fanfi Navideño-Romance mas que nada les guste, continuen leyendo. :3~!y FELIZ CASI NAVIDAD~!**

**-Les regalo carbon-Ay no es cierto XD~!**


End file.
